Painted Lips and Designer Hearts
by EatMoreRice
Summary: Seth Clearwater is a simple guy-save for the fact that he can change into a wolf at will. All he ever wanted was to be with his friends, family and a bag of chips. He didn't need fancy cars or recognition. So why on earth is his imprint a superficial, spoiled, rich girl who has never worked a day in her life and loves her brands more than air? Seth/OC


Okey Pokey. So I've been wanting to write this, or something similar, for a while now and just didn't have enough understanding about my character, Tiffany, to actually write it until now.

Anyways, hopefully I can update TSMHS soon, but I'm honestly thinking of just rewriting it.

_sorry for the spelling and grammar boo-boo's. It's 4 am here and I just don't have the energy to spell check._

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the original characters.**

* * *

The thing about small towns is that everybody knew one another- or at the very least, knew of each other. There were no secrets, and that's the way they liked it, it gave them a false sense of security.  
Unfortunately, the close-knit community mentality often made it difficult for newcomers.  
Not many made an effort to make the new doctor and his family feel welcome, save for the local vampire family, of course.

I'm grateful that they did. If they hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met my imprint—as we run in different social circles. She's from a high class, rich family, while I'm from a small Indian reserve.

The first time I saw her was when Jake and I were walking Nessie home after she had joined us for a parole shift. Her family had invited the new doctor's family over for a welcoming dinner. We emerged from the shadows of the forest that surrounded the Cullen home to find Esme and two unfamiliar women.

Esme introduced them as Anna, an older, Caucasian women in her late thirties with sandy blond hair, and her step-daughter Tiffany, a younger teen of Asian decent with dyed, honey blonde hair and dressed more like she belonged in New York City than Forks.

Jake and I stepped up to shake their hands. When it was my turn to shake the daughter's hand, she offered it reluctantly, as if she had already deemed us as beneath her. Honestly, I wanted to push her off the lifted porch and I could see that Jake was on the same page; unfortunately, she wasn't our guest so we couldn't kick her out. For now, we had to play nice so we didn't embarrass the Cullens. Surprisingly, she actually met our eyes as she shook our hands—and that's when my troubles began.

Her hands were tiny in comparison to my own, even with the added length of her decorated false nails, it only measured up to half of my hand—actually, standing in front of her now, she was a lot smaller than I had originally thought, only barley coming up to my collar bone. She only gave a brief shake, and that should have been the end of it but I couldn't seem to let go—I didn't want let go. The instant our eyes met, it was like the breath had been knocked right out of me. A sudden, euphoric heat rushed through me and a wide smile stretched across my face. "Hi, I'm Seth."

My voice seemed to break the spell on her as she broke eye contact and looked down to her right uninterestedly. "I'm Tiffany."

Off the side, I could see Jake grinning widely with his arm around Nessie who too had a knowing smile. Esme too, had the same look of a proud mother as she invited us to join for dinner.

Without hesitation Jake and I agreed.

"Wonderful," Esme started, "Renesmee, dear, hurry along and get ready. Jacob and Seth, I'm sure the boys will have something more dinner appropriate for you to wear." She then ushered all of us inside where we had to go our separate ways, Nessie, Jake, and I to go change while Tiffany and her mother followed Esme to the dinning room to help set the table.

Reluctantly, I left her side as I followed Edward, who had over heard the whole exchange—in more ways than one—to his room. Glancing back at her forlornly, Tiffany met my gaze and shot me an awkward smile.

Gosh, she has such a pretty smile.

* * *

So, Tiffany is going to be similar to me in the sense of we both like brands and follow a style similar to gyaru but closer to himekaji (casual princess-don't judge me, it's a complex).

I wanted to write her as being a girl who is into brands known in the west but I'm not into western brands so I felt I wouldn't be able to write her as well if she was into those brands.

Anyways, that's all for now~

Review and lemme know how I'm doing!


End file.
